


Damaged

by Aceofstars16



Series: Memory Loss AU [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: AU, Memory Loss, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:03:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: An AU in which Ezra looses his memory in an explosion....that honestly sums it up pretty well. Also, this takes places while Sabine is still with her family. This fic is the first part of the AU, the second part is written and the third I still have to write.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/157894999003/damaged)

Things weren’t going very well, that much was obvious. But Ezra was doing his part, trying to protect the ship from attacking ties. He hadn’t been in space very much, that without the protective metal of a ship around him, but it was quite exhilarating. The suit was something to get used to, but he managed. And as he deflected enemy assaults, he felt confident. They could do this.

Then the gravity generator blew up. The force thrust Ezra forward, heat burned his suit, and the glass of his helmet cracked. Any semblance of confidence was gone. Debris flew all around, too much for Ezra to maneuver around, especially since he didn’t have much control to begin with. He tried to avoid as many pieces as he could, but he didn’t see the wall of metal flying at him until it was too late. The mass slammed into him and darkness washed over him.

* * *

 

In the stupor of fuzzy consciousness, Ezra heard voices talking. None of which sounded familiar. He tried to open his eyes, but even that small movement felt impossible, so he just listened, trying to pinpoint anything that would give him a clue as to where he was and what was going on. There was something that felt…almost comforting in the voices around him, a touch in his chest that seemed to assure him they weren’t harming him, but they still sounded foreign. So instead of trying to recognize them, he focused on what the voices were saying.

“He went a long time without oxygen, I don’t know if he will ever fully recover.”

Fear gripped Ezra’s heart. He wanted to speak, wanted to say something, but he seemed frozen in place. So instead he forced his eyes open, though the effort to do that was unreal. What had he gone through to make even the simplest movement so hard?

Everything around him looked blurry, as if his eyes hadn’t opened in weeks. He had to blink a few times until things slowly came into focus, but even then, everything still looked disoriented. Not only that, but the room didn’t look familiar at all.

“Ezra.”

The relief in the voice was evident, but as Ezra focused in on the speaker, he couldn’t pinpoint who the twi'lek was. It was clear she cared about him by her reaction to his waking up, but nothing about her seemed familiar, except that strange feeling in his chest.

“You really had us worried there, kid.” A deep voiced rumbled somewhere to his left.

Forcing himself to turn his head, Ezra saw a purple blob that slowly came into focus. And when it did, Ezra tried to scramble away from it, but his legs and arms didn’t move. He tried again and again, but none of his limbs responded. The fear of seeing the creature along with the inability to move was too much.

“I…I can’t…m…move…I…I…” Hysteria settled over Ezra. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t breathe, his chest restricted. Where was he? What was wrong with him? Who were these people?

A hand rested on his shoulder. “It’s okay, Ezra, it’s okay. Breath. You are going to be okay.”

The voice belonged to the twi'lek, and while fear still coursed through Ezra’s body, her voice was calming. He tried to believe it, tried to listen to it as she repeatedly told him it would be okay.

Another hand rested on his shoulder and fear coursed through him again, thinking it was the purple animal. But as he looked he saw that it was a man. No one he knew, but that feeling seemed to resonate with this man. Something inside him seemed to know he wasn’t a threat.

“You’re going to be okay, Ezra.” The man’s voice further cemented the assurance that he wasn’t going to hurt Ezra.

“Don’t worry, kid, you’ll be back on your feet in no time.”

Ezra knew it was the creature even before it stood over his bed, and he tried to shrink away, tried to kick it away.

“NO! GET IT AWAY!” Ezra screamed when his body once again didn’t comply to any of his commands.

Shock surrounded Ezra, he could feel it in his gut, he could see it in the eyes of the three beings as they stepped back. But he didn’t register it, he just wanted to get away from that thing!

“What did I do?”

“Zeb, maybe you should go outside until we get this figured out.”

“Come on buddy, let’s give Ezra some space.”

The twi'lek rested her hand on his shoulder again as she watched the man and creature leave. Once they were out of the room, Ezra felt a little safer.

“Ezra, what was that all about?” she asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“That…that thing!” Ezra stuttered, not understanding how she could seem so concerned for…whatever that creature was.

“You mean Zeb? You know he’d never hurt you. Did you have a nightmare about him or…?”

“I don’t know him! I don’t know any of you!” Tears built up in Ezra’s eyes, though he couldn’t pinpoint if they were tears of fear, confusion, or sadness. He didn’t know what was going on, but he felt so lost and confused. And when he looked up and saw the complete devastation on the twi'lek’s face, he felt even worse.

“Ezra…” she whispered, but her voice died and she buried her head in her hands.

Looking at her, a wave of guilt washed over Ezra. She obviously cared for him, even if he couldn’t recall anything about her, but seeing her so distraught hurt him. “I’m sorry…” he said quietly, wanting to add a name at the end, but he had no name to give.

She lifted up her head and reached out to brush a wayward strand of hair back into place – a motherly gesture. Had she been like a mother to him? And if so, where was his real mother?

“Oh, Ezra,” she said quietly then closed her eyes for a few moments. When she opened them again, there was the semblance of a smile on her face. “Why don’t you get some more rest…we’ll…we’ll figure this out once you heal up some more.”

Even the mention of rest alerted Ezra to how tired his body really was, and he nodded slowly. “Okay…but…before I do…can I know your name?”

A shadow of sadness passed over her face, but she quickly replaced it with a smile – one that Ezra doubted was real. “Oh course, sweetheart. Hera, my name is Hera.”

Her choice of words pretty much confirmed that she had been like a mother of sorts to him. And as Ezra thanked her and closed his eyes to rest, he knew that he could trust her. He just hoped one day he could remember her as well.


End file.
